Azrael
Azrael, or Jean-Paul Valley Jr., is an ally of Batman. Description In his first variation, Azrael wore a red hood with a black mask underneath with his nose and mouth further covered with a red fleur de lys. His torso and arms are also red and the latter is designed with a golden belt and armour, part of which is covered by red pauldrons with golden floral designs. His legs are coloured red, and his hips and hands are gold. He carries a flaming sword and can double jump. Even though his cape is absent from the DS versions, it is available for use on consoles and makes use of black colouring to give it its unique shape. Azrael was redesigned with a more modern costume for his next variation. He now has a dark grey hood and a white costume. His mask is now white and while the red decor remains, it's shape is slightly different and a red triangle is now also on his forehead. His torso is less ornamental and is now white and muscle-bound with a red cross on his chest. He wears a brown belt with a golden buckle. He has printing on his legs of an apron and a knotted tie off to the side. His arms are decorated with four black slashes above the hands. He once again uses a flaming sword and can use grapple and glide. In'' Lego Batman: The Videogame'' Azrael is toxic-proof, cold-proof, super strong, able to double jump and smash, and a hero. Background Jean-Paul Valley Jr. became a killer due to brain-washing by the Sacred Order of Saint Dumas. Even though the people Azrael murdered were considered evil, this was not approved of by Batman, who convinced him to adopt his ethics. He developed a working relationship with Batman and Robin and replaced Bruce Wayne in the Batsuit when he was defeated by Bane. He became extremely brutal when he was Batman. His detective skills were not as honed as his predecessor and he would make false assumptions, such as regarding Catwoman's activities at the time which were meant to help, not harm others. After being attacked by The Scarecrow, "AzBat's" brain-washing came into play and suffered visions and built a special Batsuit to destroy crime until he was defeated by the returned Bruce Wayne. Jean-Paul was disgraced at first but returned to the Azrael mantle shortly later when he understood that he had been forgiven. In the video games Azrael was playable on the DS version of LEGO Batman: The Videogame, but played no role in the story. Despite being absent from consoles, he was mentioned in the Batcompter's data section which confirmed his role in the events of Knightfall in LEGO's DC Universe. His parts are also unlocked for the character creator along with The Spoiler, Black Mask, and Huntress when 100% completion is reached, including his cape which is absent from the DS. In LEGO Batman 2 Azrael is unlocked on handheld versions of the game when his minikit is found on Gotham Metro. Category:Heroes Category:Characters